The Start of Something Beautiful
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Professor Grubbly-Plank was once a student at Hogwarts herself. One day her friends decide to set her up on a date with her long time crush. This is that story. Written for both Holmes Mystery Challenge, and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Holmes Mystery Challenge, and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Holmes Mystery Challenge my prompt was setting Hogsmeade. For The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards I used the prompt for (Silver) Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank which is to write about Wilhelmina. I hope you all enjoy The Start of Something Beautiful.**

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was on a mission that she had to accomplish no matter what. She raced through the street of Hogsmeade to get the date that one of her friends in Ravenclaw had set her up on a date with her crush, Edgar Wishthistle, at the Three Broomsticks. She had tried to talk her way out of the embarrassing situation. Knowing that the question of why she didn't ask him out herself would arise and she didn't feel like explaining that her friends just couldn't leave her social life alone.

"You can't go looking like that Wilhelmina," exclaimed Alice Riggings brushing her blonde hair behind her ear with sigh of exasperation. "That's really just so plain and drab. Go change into this." The younger girl held out a more colorful dress to her. "You can borrow this from me." She smiled and shooed Wilhelmina back up the stairs.

Sighing in disappointment that she couldn't wear the outfit that she'd originally picked out to wear Wilhelmina trudged back up the stairs with the fancy red dress in her hands. Not that she didn't admire Alice's taste in clothes but this dress looked to be cut more to Alice's taste and less to Wilhelmina's. But appreantly there would be no arguing with her friend. So she'd have to wear the dress.

"Why so glum?" asked a dark haired girl that had just transferred to Hogwarts about a week ago.

"I have to change," Wilhelmina sighed looking at the dress she'd much rather have handed back to Alice than wear. "Alice says what I'm wearing is much to drab for a date at the Three Broomsticks."

The other girl, Millicent if Wilhelmina remembered from the introductions they'd all made, looked her up and down making Wilhelmina feel self conscious about her drab outdated yellow hand me down dress. Why wasn't this dress good enough for her to wear on a date? Her mother had worn it on a many a date with her father. Why couldn't she wear it on a date herself.

"I don't see why it's not suitable for you to wear that dress," Millicent told her. "It's actually very pretty. I like the yellow color of it. It's kind of like dandelion. You know?"

Wilhelmina laughed and nodded. That's what she had thought when she picked the dress out. It looked the color of a dandelion which was one of her favorite flowers. Anyone who knew her well enough knew that fact.

"That's kind of why I picked it," Wilhelmina told the other girl sinking unto her own bed. "This red is much to vivid a color for me to wear. It'd just plain wash me out." She brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"You have to dress in what would make you comfortable," Millicent supplied for her. "They put you out there and set this up without your permission. Right?"

Wilhelmina nodded studying the dress in her hand. "They did," she supplied.

"Then you should at least have some say in how you dress. You should be able to be comfortably dressed for this date. Don't you think?"

Wilhelmina nodded yet again. She jumped to her feet after seeing it was almost time for her date. Putting the red dress on Alice's bed she scurried over to get her jacket and raced down the stairs. Starting the journey to The Three Broomsticks she was relieved to find that no one had noticed yet that she hadn't changed her dress.

Upon reaching the Three Broomsticks she peeked into the pub and looked to see if Edgar was there yet. Not seeing him she wondered if this was some sort of prank on her. She didn't think that her friends would be that mean but sometimes one never knew when it came to girls. They could be kind one minute and cut throat the next.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the arrival of the boy she was waiting for. He stood watching Wilhelmina from behind as she scanned the area inside the pub.

"You look lovely today, Wilhelmina," Edgar said finally deciding to speak. A small laugh left his mouth as he saw her jump slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just mesmerized by how beautiful you look today."

"Thank you, Edgar," Wilhelmina finally got out once her heart beat slowed down.

Holding out his hand Edgar smiled at her. "Shall we?" he asked indicating the inside of the pub.

"We shall," she replied let Edgar lead her towards a table near the fireplace.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their plans for the future and Edgar didn't even laugh when she told him she wanted to be a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. In the end she could see this being a beautiful relationship.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the Start of Something Beautiful.**


End file.
